


Long Way Home

by universitykpop



Series: Long Way Home AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: Your first love always leaves butterflies in your stomach. But what happens when he suddenly disappears and you're left with a terrible feeling instead?





	1. First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for future chapters: kidnapping, slight violence

“I just really don’t want to go home yet.”

Jongin glanced over at you in the passenger seat. You had your pout on full display knowing he couldn’t resist. After an argument with your mom, you ran out of the house to get away for a bit. A phone call was eventually made because you didn’t feel like walking actually. Your friend ended up picking you up to go for food. Now here you were, sitting in his car not wanting to leave his company. He had that effect on you, drawing you in with his adorable personality.

“Can we just drive around for a bit?” You asked. He thought for a moment before answering, “Sure, why not? I don’t have anything else better to do.” A small grin framed his mouth as he started pulling out onto a street.

You squealed in delight, turning the car radio on and finding a good station. Once you heard a familiar beat, you jolted up in your seat. “I love this song!” You announced and proceeded to sing along, making up dance moves to distract Jongin from driving. He gave you an exasperated look, but you could see the smile he was trying to hide.

“Come on! I know you like this song too.” You poked at his side.

“I don’t sing.” He laughed and fanned your hand away.

“Yes, you do.”

“How would you know?”

“Because your mom told me you sing in the shower.”

“… Well, you’re not allowed to hang out with my mom when I’m not home.” He said while glancing at you.

“Jongin, please, please, please?” You begged, “I promise I won’t make fun of you!”

With a roll of his eyes, he came in at the chorus with you. There was a glint of pure innocence and joy in his eyes. His smile was almost childish as he sang along. When the song finally ended, the two of you were a laughing mess. The scenery passing by was of grass fields and fireflies. The backroads had always been your oasis to get away from everything.

“Remember that one time you caught those fireflies?” Jongin spoke up.

“Yeah.” You smiled thinking about it, how he said you couldn’t do it and you spent 20 minutes chasing them down.

“And then you let them die?” He continued.

“Hey! Who really knows what fireflies eat?”

He chuckled, “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.” You smiled cheesily with your head tilted and a hand under your chin. His grin grew even wider.

You sat in silence, except for the radio, for a few moments just enjoying each other’s presence. Jongin tapped his fingers along with the beat humming quietly. You watched out your window noticing the full moon. It was unusually bright that night.

“We should drive with the windows down.” You randomly said, looking to him for his approval.

“You’re not worried about tangling your hair?”

“No, who do I have to impress?” You immediately rolled your side down, “You have to do it too.”

He whined but reluctantly did it anyway. The breeze hit your face as you closed your eyes. You held your hand out the window, moving your hand along with the air. The feeling was relaxing. The words of the song on the radio spilled out of your mouth. You lived for these moments with Jongin; enjoying little things.

“You know it’s past midnight, right?” Jongin’s voice interrupted your trance, opening your eyes.

“I guess I should head back home. My mom’s probably having a heart attack.” You replied, finding his gaze momentarily before looking ahead, “Jongin, watch out!”

His attention jerked back to the road as he slammed on his brakes. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know, but it’s gone now. I was sure you were going to hit it.” You leaned forward to see if there was something in front of the stopped car.

He hummed in response and continued on to your house. The ride went by faster than you would have liked. With the car in park, the two of you looked to each other, neither of you really wanting to say goodnight. When your eyes caught sight of his fluffy, tangled hair, you tried to suppress your laughter and threw a hand over your mouth.

“What?” He grinned.

“Your hair! It’s a mess.” You said between giggles.

“Then fix it.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, taming it back into its part. Your eyes happened to trail down to his. The look he was giving you made your heart pound. Suddenly, you became aware of how close you had gotten. Maybe you crossed a line. Your hands froze in his hair as he started leaning forward. His lips grazed yours, testing your reactions. You leaned in to meet him the rest of the way. The kiss was slow and wistful. Tingles spread through your body. Your fingers curled into his hair. He rested his hands on your back, pulling you as close as the car would allow. Unfortunately, a light flicked on inside your house, and the two of you jumped back with wide eyes.

“I guess that’s a hint I should go inside.” You lightly joked, “Text me when you get home.”

“Of course.” He smiled.

You dawdlingly got out and rounded the car to your front door. How could you just pretend that didn’t happen? You froze just before the front porch, contemplating. Hesitantly, you turned around and walked to the driver’s window. He gave you a confused look. You dipped your head into the car, pecking his lips one last time.

“Goodnight.” You blushed.

Jongin’s expression was the brightest you’ve ever seen it, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

It was late, and you had to let him leave. Once you were cuddled up in your bed, you held your phone in your hand. Waiting for his text, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	2. In The Past

Something felt off, something felt uncomfortable. Your eyes fluttered open; the morning sun barely rising. Quickly checking the time on your phone, you noticed there were no new messages. Before you could even unlock the screen, it lit up with Jongin’s mother calling.

“Hello?” You answered quietly.

“Y/N, are you still with Jongin?” She asked.

“No, he dropped me off around one this morning.”

“Oh… Did he say anything about going to a friend’s house or something?”

“No, he didn’t. He isn’t home?” You asked, sitting up in your bed feeling suddenly anxious.

“No, and he won’t answer his phone. I’m very worried about him.”

“I’m sure you are. I can come over and help you look for him.”

“That would be nice. I don’t want to be by myself. His dad is driving around to see if he can find his car.” She answered, and you could hear the shaking in her voice. It wasn’t like him to not tell you where he was going. You felt a tightness in your stomach as you pulled your bike from your garage.

-

It had been four years since Jongin went missing. Police said the case had gone cold and there wasn’t much else they could do. His mother was convinced he was dead. They never found his car or his body. There was a memorial held but it felt more like a funeral. Your mind wouldn’t let you believe he was dead.

The world should have ended when he disappeared… but it didn’t and went on like it always had. No single person is important to the world. No one is going to make it stop turning, make the breeze fall short, make the sky turn black. There wasn’t anything left of him. Everywhere you looked he was gone; everything that reminded you he was there was gone. And you couldn’t grasp that reality.

After serious thinking, you decided it was best to leave your little town. It was only keeping you depressed. You needed to grow, even if that meant leaving behind everything that was Jongin. Of course, you would always have the memories.

A friend you made at your relatively new job invited you out for drinks. You couldn’t remember the last time you went out and had fun; doing that felt like you were betraying Jongin, like you were forgetting him because your focus wasn’t on him.

The two of you stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to finish your drinks and watched the crowd of people dance to the music. She made small talk because she could sense your uneasiness. Once you had your drinks, you found a small booth to chat in.

“So you have your eye on anyone?” She asked.

Jongin came to your mind immediately, “Um, not really. I’m still waiting for someone.”

“Oh, is he in the military?” She stirred her drink with the straw, looking at you with interest.

“No… He, um, he went missing a few years ago. He was the only one I had ever been so close to.” You half smiled and avoided her eyes.

“I’m so sorry I asked that.”

“Don’t be. I’m just being ridiculous. I know I should move on, but something is holding me back.”

“Well, there’s a guy over there that hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we got here.” She tilted her head in his direction.

You turned around to lock eyes with a prince-like male. He didn’t bother to look away after being caught; a subtle smirk spread across his lips. He whispered something in his friend’s ear, his eyes never leaving yours, and gestured his head to the bar.

“Holy shit, go with him or I will.” Your friend nudged your arm.

Something made you get up, you didn’t want to, but it felt like you should. As you walked up next to him, he rested his hand on your lower back.

“You’re very beautiful.” He leaned close to your ear for you to hear over the steady hum of the club. A shy smile broke out on your face while you thanked him. There was a little bit of talk and he bought the two of you drinks. You glanced at your booth to see your friend talking to the guy’s friend.

“I almost forgot. I’m Luhan.” He finally introduced himself.

“I’m Y/N.” You replied and drank the last bit of your drink.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked nervously, contrasting to how confident he was before. Without thinking, you said yes. There was some weird attraction to him that felt so different.

Luhan was very gentlemanly on the way to his place. His hand hesitantly held yours in your lap. You had never had a one night stand, but you knew this wasn’t what normally happened. The car pulled up to a very large home far off from other houses.

“Do you live here by yourself?” You heard yourself ask.

He chuckled lightly before answering, “No, I live with 11 other guys.”

You looked at him in disbelief, and he laughed again, stepping out of the vehicle. The interior was breathtaking. Your feet slowly wandered you in further as you looked at the beautiful decor. Luhan’s hand found yours again. You turned to him, his lips gently pressing into yours. Your other hand rested on the nape of his neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. A door opened nearby and steps came down a hall.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” A male spouted off.

You broke away from the kiss to get a glimpse of him before he went back down the hall. “Jongin?” The name rolled off your tongue as you completely forgot about Luhan and followed after the boy. Down the hall, he froze looking back at you. Shock and fear were in his eyes. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you ran to him, throwing your arms around him. He didn’t hug back.

“Where have you been? What happened?” You asked in a panic.

“You need to leave.” He said coldly.

“W-What?” You pulled back to look into his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here. This isn’t a good place for you.”

“Did they kidnap you? I can help you escape. Come on.” You tugged on his arm.

“No,” He jerked back from you glaring intensely, “Call a cab and leave.” He turned to walk away.

“Was it that easy to just walk out of my life?” You snapped, “Because I went through hell. You have no idea how much worry and pain I’ve harbored the past four years because you vanished. And now you’re pushing me away like the last time I saw you didn’t mean anything?”

“It didn’t.” There was a void of emotion in his voice as he left you standing by yourself.


	3. Rage

All you could feel was disbelief. You held on to that last memory of him like it was the only thing you had left in the world. Those feelings couldn’t have been fake; you just knew they couldn’t have been. A hand caressed your shoulder as Luhan peered down at you.

“Are you alright?” He asked once he saw your face. You quickly swiped your cheeks, finding mascara tears on your hands. “How do you know Jongin?”

“He was my best friend, and then he just vanished.” You answered shakily.

Something registered in Luhan’s mind, and his eyes widened. He was fast to turn around and angrily walk down the hall. You followed him, hesitant that he might not want you to. But when his hand reached behind him to hold yours, you felt a little better. Stopping at a door, he pounded on it.

“Jongin, get the fuck out here. You’ve said nothing but amazing things about this girl and you basically kicked her out. You even said she might be the one.” Luhan yelled, and you felt your cheeks burn.  
  


“I’m not dragging her into this mess. She deserves a better life than this.” Jongin’s voice was slightly muffled through the door.

“You can’t run away from fate, you dumbass!”

“Luhan,” Jongin opened the door, “Leave it alone!” He roared, and you could feel it resonate in your chest. It made you fear him.

Luhan lunged at the boy, pinning him to the ground and growling in his face. “Quit being difficult!”

You couldn’t peel your eyes off their animalistic behavior, both frightened and intrigued. Jongin slowly turned his head towards you, and your heart stopped. His irises were blood red. In one swift motion, Jongin shoved Luhan off with hysterical strength. Luhan hit part of the doorframe, taking out a chunk of sheetrock. As Jongin stood, you realized you stopped breathing and inhaled sharply.

“Get out!” He bellowed, his voice mixed with bestial rage. There was no hesitation as you sprinted out of the mansion.

-

It had been a few days since you saw him. You felt drained and afraid. Jongin was never one to take out his anger like that. He was nothing like you remembered.

Your bed didn’t feel like a safe place. You were alone in your apartment, not having left it in a few days. You didn’t know if you should tell Jongin’s mom where he was. She needed to know he wasn’t dead or kidnapped. You saw how hard it was for her to live on without her son. It was eating away at you.

There was a knock at your door; it was a little late for visitors. You reluctantly got up and headed to the entrance. All you could make out in the peephole was the distinct dirty blonde hair from a few days back. When you opened the door, Luhan looked apologetic.

“How did you find…” Your words trailed off.

“I have my ways.” He offered a weak smile, “I wanted to apologize for what happened. I know you must have been overwhelmed seeing him and then him pushing you away didn’t settle your emotions either.”

You avoided his gaze as you stared at the ground.

“I was also hoping you would be willing to come with me.”

“I’m not going back there.” You shook your head.

“Oh, Y/N. I wish you had chosen the easy way.” Without much time to think, his hands flew from behind him, one landing over your mouth with a cloth, the other pressing into your lower back. You were unable to struggle against him as you quickly fell unconscious.


	4. Anything That's Not Stupid

There was a dull pain in your neck that pulled you out of your unconsciousness. The room you were in was basically empty, only another chair in front of you. When you tried to move your hand, it was caught by a handcuff attached to the armrest… just like the rest of your limbs, your ankles attached to the legs. Panic took over as you yanked at the handcuffs.

“Help! Is somebody there?” You yelled, tears rolling down your face.

“Shh, don’t speak.” A voice came from behind you.

A man walked around and sat in the other chair. You felt your heart stop when you realized he was the guy that hit on your friend at the bar.

“Who are you? Where am I?” You asked loudly.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Kyungsoo. Luhan brought you back to our home.” He assured you.

“How long have I been here?”

“Almost two days.”

“What the fuck! Why am I here?!” You snapped.

“Shh!” Panic flashed across his face, “We’re trying to prove to Jongin that you’re his-” Kyungsoo froze.

“His what?”

“I can’t tell you just yet, but please believe us. You can’t be loud or leave this room without one of us.”

“Jongin doesn’t know I’m here, does he?” You looked down at your lap.

“No, but he’ll find out on his own if we’re right about you.”

“Can I at least get out of these,” You wiggled your arm, “If I promise not to leave the room?”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment before standing and fishing a key from his pocket. Once you were freed, you rubbed your wrists and thanked him. As he turned to move your chair, you took off out the door and down the hall. You could hear Kyungsoo hollering and chasing after you. Adrenaline rushed through your veins. When you glanced back, he was gaining on you quickly. Your eyes returned forward only to see a large wolf blocking off your escape. Its snarl echoed through the hall, causing your body to freeze in fear. Your heart was pounding so fast, and everything around you was slowly blacking out of your vision.

-

Your eyes fluttered open. Luhan sat across from you, staring intensely. You were once again handcuffed but this time to a bed. The room was different. It was actually decorated and felt homey. When your curious gaze landed back on Luhan, he smiled.

“Y/N, I’m glad you’re awake.” He spoke.

Rage came over you as you remembered he was the one who brought you to this place. You immediately spit in his direction.

“Don’t be like this.” His voice was gentle as he wiped away the spit dripping down his shirt.

“Fuck you. I swear to god if you lay a hand on me while I’m tied up to this bed, I will rip you apart limb by fucking limb.” You warned.

He almost laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to rape you. We can’t trust you to stay in a room without restraints. With all the commotion you caused, we had to move you to my room.”

“Just please tell me why I’m here.” You sighed in defeat.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“At this point, I’ll believe anything. I saw a wild fucking wolf in your home.”

“I had to stop you somehow.” He smirked.

“Huh? It was fake?”

“No… It was… It was me.” He turned away from you.

“Shut up. For real, how did you get a wolf?”

“You just said you’d believe anything.”

“Anything that’s not stupid.”

He looked at you, completely offended by your words. His eyes shut, and his brows furrowed and twitched. When they opened, they were a piercing red. Your breathing hitched, watching as his mouth revealed his sharp teeth.

“Do you believe me now?” He tilted his head slightly, the color in his irises fading back to normal. You nodded quickly. “Now that that’s out of the way. All of us here can… change, including Jongin. That’s why he disappeared. At the time, we needed more members. We had followed you that night he drove you home… I knew who you were at that club. Taking you home wasn’t spontaneous… It was planned. Jongin walked in on us because he caught your scent.”

You stared at him in silence for a few moments before speaking, “So then… why are you hiding me here?”

“If he can find you, that means… you’re his mate… That would also mean two of us have the same mate.” He answered, biting his lip nervously.

“Wh-Who’s the other person?” You hesitantly asked.

“Me.” His eyes met yours, engraving his stare into your mind.


	5. Painful Reminder

The house seemed eerily quiet. No one had come to check on you in several hours, and you were starting to need to use the bathroom. You had managed to convince Luhan to allow you to stay in his room without the handcuffs, but the door was locked.

It had been a week since you were kidnapped. Jongin still hadn’t found you. Luhan had been making you brush your hair for him to collect strands to leave around the mansion. He was hoping that would spark Jongin’s senses. You were starting to believe you weren’t his mate. That thought sort of upset you. He was your first love who got away and was now back, to an extent. You were also relieved by it. Being caught between two guys was hard enough, but two guys with inhuman instincts and giant egos would be frightening.

Pacing around the dim room, you tried to make the urge to pee go away. Your eyes curiously wandered the space around you. A glint of light on Luhan’s dresser caught your attention. Paperclips were strangely left there, and you got an idea. Lockpicking was never something you learned how to do, but you had seen enough shows that used things like these that gave you hope that it would work. Bending them in different ways, you stuck one into the keyhole and then the other, working them in random motions.

When you heard a click, you couldn’t believe it actually worked. You scanned the hall for any sign of life before tiptoeing quickly a few doors down to the bathroom. There was no telling how much time you had, so you did your business as fast as you could. You took in your reflection as you washed your hands. Without having your own items, you looked different, plain. You sighed and opened the door.

“Fuck!” You yelled, jumping back and landing on your bum. Jongin stood leaned against the wall across the hall.

His eyes held rage. “What the  _fuck_  are you doing here?” He hissed.

You swallowed hard. Were you allowed to tell him the reason? Deciding against it, you asked, “How did you find me?”

“I asked you first.”

“I won’t answer until you do.”

He sighed with a roll of his eyes, “I have my ways.”

Your mind shot back to when Luhan answered with that. At that moment, you realized he could smell you. You stood up slowly, watching him carefully as you spoke, “Am I your mate?”

His eyes narrowed slightly more at you, figuring out Luhan must have told you about their transformations.

“You found me because you followed my scent.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re my mate, Y/N.”

“If you knew it was me and hate me so much, why did you come find me?”

“To tell you to stop trying to spark something between us,” Jongin crossed his arms, “Whatever you were hoping to happen is  _not_  going to happen. My feelings for you were left in that small town.”

“Do you have any idea how much your words hurt people?” You felt your chest tighten.

“That’s why I say them… You need to get out of here.” He looked you up and down before turning to walk down the hall.

“Are you acting like this because I’m Luhan’s mate?” You followed behind him.

When he turned around, your breath caught in your throat. This was the angriest you’ve ever seen him. He began walking towards you in a way that sent a shiver down your spine. His hand reached behind your head, gripping your hair harshly. You whimpered at the pain as he held your face closer to his.

“Don’t you  _ever_  say you’re his mate.” He said through gritted teeth.

The hold on your hair released, and you fell to the ground. Jongin casually walked away as you tried not to cry. The change in him scared you. What if he wouldn’t hesitate to physically hurt you? What if that was just a little taste of what he would do?

You heard your name called in panic behind you. Quick footsteps came up to you. Luhan squatted next to you with a hand on your back.

“How did you get out?” He asked before he saw your face, “What- Why are you crying? What happened?”

“He found me.” You continued to stare in the direction Jongin left.

-

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here?” Luhan pouted as he walked you to his car.

“I don’t feel safe. I don’t want Jongin to snap because of me.” You answered, slipping into the passenger seat.

“I promise he’s not always like that. I think he’s just in denial that you’re also his mate.”

“I know he’s not always like that. I just wish he wasn’t around me. How does he not feel anything from before?” You asked rhetorically.

“He does; He’s just being protective over you. Apparently, he thinks you can’t be around any of us without getting hurt, which is stupid because you’re my mate.” He glanced over at you with a smile.

When the car was parked, Luhan walked you to your door. The last time the two of you were standing there he swept you off your feet quite literally. Now you awkwardly avoided his eyes, rocking back and forth on your feet, as he gazed at you. You finally looked up when his hand brushed some hair behind your ear.

“I know I could never make you fall in love with me because of Jongin, but I would like to see you more.” He spoke softly.

“You’re very sweet, handsome, and way out of my league,” You said, making him suppress a grin bashfully, “I want to see you more too.”

His eyes brightened with your words. He leaned in, leaving an innocent kiss on your cheek. “I’ll call you later.” He promised before heading back to his car.

Being in your apartment again felt strange. Everything was how you left it, but something was different. You shook off the feeling and went to your bathroom to wash away the smell that reminded you of Jongin. To forget about him would be a miracle.

But the good memories never faded. All the times he comforted you on a bad day, surprised you with your favorite candy, and just him being his dorky, adorable self were a painful reminder of the contrast. What made him become so cold? Every aspect about him had changed. Could he ever go back to the way he was before?

Drying off your hair, you looked out your bedroom window and had to double take. A familiar figure stood across the street under a light. As you squinted to make sure it wasn’t who you thought, a passing car blocked him momentarily, but once it moved out of the way, he was gone.


End file.
